


Privacy

by Severina



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Advent Challenge Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol doesn't try to hide her prints, so following her trail is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

Carol doesn't try to hide her prints, so following her trail is easy. Daryl tries to build up a good head of steam as he follows her tracks, reminding himself that the woman is ten kinds of fool for wandering off, imagining the strip he's gonna tear off her hide when he finds her. But when he comes across her at the edge of the swamp he draws back, lets her wail out her grief and pain in privacy.

After long minutes she rises, and though her red-rimmed eyes graze the grove where he's standing, she never sees a thing.


End file.
